


Why roman?

by panic_at_the_everywhere_100



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere_100/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere_100
Summary: Roman does something terrible
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Why roman?

Logan was reading in his room when he heard a knock on his door.

he opened it to see roman with water in his hand and says “do you want this water Logan?”

”ok thank you roman” logan said unaware of what roman’s real plan was.

roman then leaves the room while Logan went back to his book he had a drink of the water and thought it tasted funny but he ignored it.

a few minutes later he feels dizzy and just as he passes out he sees roman come in his room.

when he woke up on the morning he was in Roman’s room and wondered what had happened as the last thing he remembers was...

ROMAN GIVING HIM WATER!

he must have done something to it he then realised his hands were tied to the bed and he hears the door open.

”oh you’re awake logan” roman said with a happy voice.

“what did you do roman!” Logan said shouting 

“ nothing to bad but it will be good for you soon” roman said as he winked.

” W-what do you mean?” Logan asked with a questioning look.

”oh you will find out right now” roman said smiling.

roman starts climbing on top of him until he is hovering over him.

“w-what are you-“ Logan was cut of by roman kissing him.

logan tried to get out from underneath him but he was stuck he tried screaming but is was pointless.

”oh nerd don’t scream unless you want to do hurt” roman says grabbing a knife and putting it to his throat. 

“understand” roman said and Logan nodded “good” roman said.

roman started pulling Logan’s tie of and Logan just stayed their uncomfortable.

”oh logan your so cute when your scared I can’t wait to do this” roman said while he threw Logan’s tie.

he starts to unbutton Logan’s shirt while kissing Logan again.

he stops the kiss and tells logan angrily “kiss back now or it will get a lot worse than this 

logan dose what says because he is scared of getting hurt.

”good boy Logan you are amazing you know that” roman whispered into his ear.

when he had taken Logan’s shirt off he starts kissing Logan’s neck and says “this is to show everyone your mine”

logan moans in pleasure as his body is betraying him.

”oh logan that isn’t all you say you will soon be screaming my name” roman say to Logan.

Roman begins to unbutton Logan’s pants as he is doing this he says “ I have imagined this for the longest time I now I have You here”

After roman throws logans pants and boxers away he goes down and starts to suck logan off.

logan starts moaning and screaming Roman’s name as he sucks him off.

”oh good boy you are amazing you are mine and only mine” roman says cheerfully.

roman starts to take his Clothes while he goes back to forcefully kissing Logan.

once he has his clothes off he forces himself into Logan who cries out in pain and begs him to stop.

”oh logan I’m not going to You moment and for disobeying me you going to get hurt” roman says grabbing the knife again.

”no please don’t” logan begs roman starts making a r in his back and he screams loudly.

*at the Mindscape*

”Patton did you hear that?” Virgil asked no worried someone was hurt.

” I did it sounded like it is coming from Roman’s room” Patton said scared.

”let’s go look” Patton said to Virgil, “are you sure Patton” virgil asked unsure.

”I’m sure we need to help him” Patton says.

”ok let’s go” Virgil says scared something might happen.

they got to Roman’s door and hear roman say “ shut up logan if the others hear you, I will hurt you more.

patton and Virgil were both shocked with what they hurt so they went into his room to see,

logan ties to the bed crying with an r in his back and roman forcing himself on him.

”get of him roman” Patton shouts at him in anger.

roman was shocked they heard him and said “uhhh Patton I-“ but he was stoped by being hit over the head.

then he pasted out on the floor.

”logan are you ok” Virgil asked him.

”y-yeah I think so” logan said 

In the end roman got thrown out for what he did and Logan was forever damaged.


End file.
